Conventional disposable enema units consist of a flexible bottle made out of plastic or other material containing an appropriate liquid. The bottle is closed with a screw cap which has an elongated rectal tip that is generally lubricated to ease insertion. Preventing the lubricant on the rectal tip and and the enema fluid from becoming contaminated is of primary importance in the safety and ease of use in such an enema unit.
One prior art approach to maintaining sterility of the enema fluid is to utilize a rubber diaphragm mounted in the screw-on cap. The diaphragm contains a slit which allows the enema fluid to exit from the bottle yet maintains a satisfactory seal to inhibit contaminants from entering the bottle and contaminating the fluid.
Conventionally, the lubricant on the rectal tip is protected by means of a removable sleeve which covers the tip before the unit is used. The sleeve is an elongated tube which is closed at one end. At the closed end, there is mounted a finger which extends inside the sleeve. The end of the rectal tip is constricted and engages the finger to hold the sleeve in place by friction. Before use, the sleeve is pulled off the rectal tip exposing the lubricant.
One problem with the conventional approach for protecting the enema fluid and lubricant is that the unit is not positively sealed so that any pressure on the bottle causes leakage of the enema fluid past the diaphragm slit, in turn, causing contamination and inconvenience. In addition, contraction of the fluid in the bottle due to temperature variations can draw contaminants into the bottle. Further, the tip-protecting sleeve is easily detached and can come loose during shipping or in storage allowing contaminants to reach the tip lubricant.
In addition the prior art unit is not tamper proof because it is possible to remove the sleeve, insert contaminants and then replace the sleeve without leaving any readily visible signs of improper entry. To guard against this problem prior art units are normally sold in a sealed container, an expedient which increases the cost of the units.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an enema unit which is completely sealed to prevent contaminants from reaching the enema fluid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an enema unit which cannot be opened without physically and visibly breaking the unit so that contaminants cannot be introduced undetectably.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a covering for the lubricant on the rectal tip which covering cannot come off in storage or in shipping, yet is easily removed for use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an enema unit which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an enema unit which can be easily opened.